


龙卷风

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 爱情来得太快就像龙卷风x失恋也是x新立海系列，新人战情节（2003.10），和《花边新闻》这篇关联。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 3





	龙卷风

**Author's Note:**

> *男主角来自和歌山黑潮中学（人物信息出自公式书）

每一个地区站在顶尖的强者，都会成为众人狙击和追逐的对象，这在中学生们的竞技圈里无疑是颠扑不破的真理。

玉置俊树觉得，自己也不过是这其中的一员而已——尽管老队友渔野和海原总拿这个开玩笑说自己对四天宝寺的部长是真爱，但拜托，西日本所有中学的网球选手，有谁不想打赢一次白石蔵之介？就连他俩自己也还不是一样不能免俗。

……当然了，今年和歌山的雪耻之战还是要靠我来背负。他自信地背起球包走出旅馆，来到大阪的街道上，手搭凉棚望了望天，满意地点点头：一个秋高气爽的星期五，天空湛蓝，阳光明媚而不刺眼，非常适合在户外来一局比赛。

这是第27届全日本高校新人战网球大会的第一天。

依仗同为关西人的地利，进入会场之后，玉置几乎是一眼就锁定了四天宝寺运动服那显眼的明黄嫩绿。

“嘿！”他大步流星走过去，一点不见外地招呼道，“白石！单人赛你总没法再躲了吧，这次我一定会一雪前耻的，做好觉悟吧！”

四天宝寺高高矮矮的队员们闻声纷纷朝他转过头来。

“啊啦，是玉置君呀。”答话的是金色小春，语调七拐八弯，还冲他抛了个媚眼——不得不说，三四年下来，大多数关西选手对这位的做派多多少少都已经有了点抗性。“来找蔵琳的吗？真遗憾，他今天没跟我们一起过来……”

“而且，”IQ200的天才手指点着嘴唇嫣然一笑，“玉置君今年想要碰上蔵琳，恐怕是难上加难唷~”

“……哈？”

“……我说玉置，你是不是都没看赛程表就跑过来了……”忍足谦也一脸无奈地摇了摇头， “终于也打算当上和歌山的速度之星啦？”

穿着学兰站在队伍后排的财前光小小翻了个白眼，声音不大不小地嘟囔道“这会对部长真爱还有什么用”，被千岁千里笑着在头上敲了一下。

“……有这么惨吗？”玉置忍不住挑了挑眉，“都是西日本赛区，总不至于给我分到另一个半场去了吧？”

“…………”谦也选择了一会措辞，最后也只叹了口气，眼神里充满怜悯，“祝你好运。”

……神神秘秘的，搞什么鬼？而且快开赛了白石不跟大部队呆一起跑哪去了……玉置内心直犯嘀咕，一边挠着头发一边走到了会场主席台侧面那张巨大的赛程布告前。

黑潮高校一年级，玉置俊树……他目光扫下来，不出所料地发现自己的名字落在整张对战表的左下角，而白石、千岁和石田的名字出现在了右上角。

唉，这还真是点背到家了……别丧气，俊树，赛表什么的都是看运气，没准就好运爆棚一路打进决赛了呢！他一边给自己加油鼓劲，一边目光顺着连接自己名字的那条细细黑线一路往上，最终停留在了命运的另一个名字上：

“神奈川县 立海大附属高校 一年级 不二周助”

……哈？那不是个双打选手吗？

身为白石的死忠粉（by队友评语），玉置自然仔细研究过他的每场比赛录像，全国决赛当然也不例外：毫无疑问，摘得桂冠的王者立海是至少和四天宝寺一样强大的对手，别的不说，他们今年的正选阵容全员都参加过U17的集训——但在包括他在内的大多数人看来，不二和仁王对白石和石田银的胜利，依然是双打配合的功劳，是队伍战略而非个人能力的胜利。

这样一个队员，怎么会报名单打个人赛？更何况，不二周助……原来是青学的吧？前年是不是也输过给白石来着……有意思。

他轻笑一声，最后确认了下自己的球场编号，转过身锁定了就位于不远处的比赛场地——逐渐明亮起来的阳光之下，那里已经聚集起了耀眼的金黄色。

§

终于跟其他人汇合，面对不嫌事大的部分队友脸上暧昧的笑容，不二周助好险才克制住自己没有大喊出声“都给我绕赛场跑十圈！”

“好了别都围在这，各自到比赛场地就位吧。……先结束的可以随意观战，上午场结束之前在那边的休息区集合……雅治和文太，别笑了你们两个！……最晚结束比赛的人承包全队的蜂蜜柠檬！”

他满意地看到两位双打同袍的笑容凝固在脸上：双打的比赛队伍只有五轮32组，比起64强要打六轮的单打赛程来说，“欺负小朋友”快速结束比赛的概率显然更低……丸井也就罢了，让仁王下厨绝对是为难他欺诈师。当然，最后做出来的东西到底为难的是谁也是个未知数就是了……

不过，比起两组双打分在不同半区的好运而言，自己和真田、柳不凑巧地都分在一个半场，从最初就失去了双管齐下会师决赛的机会……虽然今年的单人赛程无论如何都会异常鬼畜……

想那么多干什么。他浅浅吐了口气，目标只有一路赢下去。

队友们先后四散而去，桑原拉着丸井防止搭档再度作死，而后者还不忘一步三回头地叫唤“不二真田柳你们一定要打掉木手那家伙替我报仇啊——”

不二抬起头，看到了健步走来的、自己本场的对手。

“玉置君？”他微笑着抬起右手，“我听说过你。久仰啊。”

——他看上去比录像里还要瘦小。

玉置隔着球网握住不二的手。离得近了他发现对方比自己矮大半个头，如果不是那身各种意义上都存在感强烈的黄黑运动服，他真的难以相信这个女孩儿一样漂亮的男生——没有别的意思，只是单纯的第一印象——是王者立海和国家队的正选。

“今天天气不错，”对面的人笑得眉眼弯弯，“我想这会是一局精彩的比赛。”

——不能掉以轻心！他在心里呐喊，表情却不自觉地放松下来：

“是呀，我也这么期待着。”

与此同时，赛场的另一边。

“初战就撞到我，只能说你运气真的不够好啊，佐伯君。”白石蔵之介右手轻拨着球拍的网线，语气轻松，眼睛里却没有多少笑意。

“确实，可能一路从神奈川出线，我的好运终于到头了？”身穿海蓝色运动服的佐伯虎次郎爽朗笑道，身后为他应援的人群五颜六色，什么校服的都有，甚至似乎还能看见一个高出旁人一头、戴着墨镜的金发脑袋。

“但我可没想过要举手投降呢。我都不想输给周助，当然更不想输给你。”

“这不是正好嘛，”白石哼笑一声，“我们手底下见真章吧。”

灼灼白日已然升至中天，开阔的网球公园里，64位单打选手、32对双打选手正要以平日里不可思议的组合，开始他们晋级的捉对厮杀。

这就是新人赛，是三年仅此一次的，胜负无关学校、只为自己的战争。

§

“神奈川不二选手，对和歌山玉置选手，比分6:2、6:0，不二选手胜！”

不二颇有余裕地吐了口气，活动了下手腕，看向赛场对面的玉置俊树：他和白石确实是一路的风格，技巧走的是极简主义，也难怪对更胜一筹的后者执着……这种朴素又直白的类型让他不禁联想起阿隆和自己的弟弟，居然还感觉有一点亲切。

和怪物们在一起待久了，总觉得欺负正常人有点负罪感啊……他一边收起球拍，走向球场中央和玉置握手，一边神游天外地胡思乱想，浑然不觉在旁人眼里自己也一样是“怪物”。

“不错的比赛。不过，赢不了我的话，想赢白石也是很难的哦？”

不二习惯性地露出招牌微笑，但也还是忍不住小小地补刀了一句——这是胜者的特权，不是吗？

然而玉置的反应出乎所有人的预料。

高个儿的男孩窘迫地笑着摸了摸头，有点语无伦次：“那个，是呢，是我先入为主不好……不二君是很厉害的选手，这和单打还是双打无关。我第一次见到这么、这么美的网球，和打出它的人一样……”他做了个动作夸张的深呼吸，但本人似乎毫无自觉：

“那个，我是想说，可以和我交换手机号码和邮件地址吗？”

“不行！”

场边传来异口同声的回答，白石和佐伯肩并肩快步走进来，几乎是贴着球网强行把两人隔开。

“不行。”

真田和柳也无声无息地突然出现在不二身后，脸色阴沉，简直像是打算用身高的压迫感被动封印某人的招蜂引蝶体质。

“…………你们都是从哪里冒出来的？！地鼠吗？？？”

不吐槽是不可能的，怎么样都不可能的。玉置俊树同学归根结底也正经是个关西人。

“哇！阿弦莲二你们吓我一跳，”不二伸手拍了拍胸口，“看来我没拔到头筹呀。”

“最快的是弦一郎，”柳说，“我只是就在隔壁。双打组都还没结束。”

“蔵琳和小虎也……”不二看了看他俩，忍不住对自己的竹马扮了个苦脸。

“我对结果心服口服，”佐伯冲他安慰地笑笑，“但这并不会是我的终点。”

“想搭讪不二你可能得需要排队拿一下号，”同样不知从哪里冒出来的橘桔平表情淡定，拍了拍目瞪口呆的玉置的肩，千岁千里在他身后露出意味深长的笑，“毕竟想跟立海的辉夜殿下交好的选手可以从神奈川一路排到琉球岛。”

“没有这种排号！”白石回过头大叫，“橘你再散播这种谣言我们就出去决斗！”

“请容我郑重拒绝，毕竟我还是比较期待能跟你在赛程上对决啊。”

“…………你们够了能不能不要这样喊我！！”

“‘辉夜’……吗？”

一片混乱的场面中，玉置俊树回味着这个陌生的称号。

“是个好名字啊，很贴切。”他自得其乐地笑了起来。

——距离他意识到自己一见钟情的对象和一直追逐的目标其实是对情侣这个悲伤的事实，还剩下两天三个小时零三十五分。

——————END——————

至于某对小情侣到底发生了什么……

《震惊！某知名高中网球部校队为节省住宿经费竟将部长驱赶出门借宿对手家中，是吃瓜群众的下限还是正直副队最后的沦丧》


End file.
